Show Me Love
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: It was a standered hospital visit before starting school...nothing serious...but she met someone there...and with that a friendship bloomed. Too bad Kagome didn't know how possessive this someone was...and that now that she caught his interest his whole team was going to make sure he got what he wanted.


_**Show Me Love**_

_**Summary: It was a slandered hospital visit before starting school...nothing serious...but she met someone there...and with that a friendship bloomed. Too bad Kagome didn't know how possessive this someone was...and that now that she caught his interest his whole team was going to make sure he got what he wanted.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis (AU)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Possessive Yukimura...Possessive Family Rikkai Dai**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome Higurashi wasn't one to complain, but she really hated hospitals. They made her uncomfortable and made her remember the time her parents died.

It wasn't the best memory as you would imagine.

She has lost them when she was only six years old, they had been in a car accident. Her Dad died on impact, while her mother lasted a few more days. She got to say goodbye to her, which she would always be gratefully.

These memories were always what came to her mind when she entered a hospital, no matter for what reason all she could think back to their death. DId it make her weak? No, she didn't think so.

The only reason she was at the hospital this time, was because she was in need of a physical. She wanted to join the tennis team, after much practice by herself she had decided she would join the team.

To join she needed a full physical from a doctor, hence her visit to the hospital. She would have rather gone to the family Doctor but she was out of town for another week or so. Kagome wanted to get the physical done so she could join the team on Monday.

"...Where is the office...I thought it was around here somewhere." Kagome muttered to herself as she looked at the numbers on the doors. She was looking for office 73D, second floor.

The Nurse on the first floor and told her where it was, and still she got lost. It seems like she really didn't get much of a break.

Sighing Kagome continued on down the hall, reading the numbers of the doors as she did. She knew it was on this floor...so all she had to do is find the right door...which would happen...eventually.

The key word being...eventually.

As Kagome turned the corner she ran into someone, she blinked before she took a step back and bowed, "Gomen! I didn't see you!"

She heard a chuckled and looked up from her bowing position to see a boy maybe a year or two older than her. She blushed, as he looked down at her.

Why did she always have to embarrass herself. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried she would end up in these situations.

"It's fine...no harm done." The boy told her, a smile on his face.

Kagome didn't know what to say, he was one of the most prettiest boys she had met before. Even more so the Fuji-san on the boys tennis team!

Looking down the floor she muttered another, 'Gomen' before standing up a small blush on her cheeks as she messed with the end of her skirt.

Kagome bit her lip before she asked, "Ano...do you know where room 73D is?" She didn't know where she was it was best to ask before she was late...and he was the only one around to ask at the moment.

The boy blinked before he nodded, "Hai, it is just at the end of the hall...second door to the end on the left side...it should be rather easy to find..."

Kagome smiled brightly before bowing again, "Ah! Thank you very much!" She pause before she sighed, "...I didn't get your name..."

The boy laughed, smiling at the girl in front of him. She was cute. " I'm Yukimura Seiichi...it is a pleasure."

WHo knew this one meeting would change everything. This one meeting would change the course of many things to come.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I know this is a little different, though I hope you all enjoy it all the same.**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
